


Forever & Always - My olicity drabbles

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forever and Always, Ivy Town, happiness, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of mostly 100 words drabbles concerning  Oliver and Felicity .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever & Always

**Author's Note:**

> olicity in their ivy town bliss.

Oliver had always been a morning person. He loved the quietness of the morning.. and waking up every morning to the sight of Felicity sleeping beside him, felt like heaven. Last night they had gone to their neighbor’s daughter’s birthday party . And seeing Felicity playing with all those little kids had made him dream about having a little baby of his own. Five years ago such a thought would have scared him but now he wanted it all. He wanted it all with Felicity Smoak by his side. He wanted to be her Forever & Always .


	2. Starting New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *No new team 
> 
> Season 4 ..with a different ending.

She was marrying him. After everything that they had been through ..they were finally getting married. The fake wedding had been perfect,almost too perfect. But this felt right.  
They had lost someone very dear to them in fight against Darkh. It had made her realize that what she had with Oliver was very precious. So after Oliver had returned from his patrol, she had proposed to him in front of the team.  
And now they were getting married in the lawn of their new home in front of everyone that mattered. Oliver had said that she was his always. From this day she was accepting him as hers.


	3. Gifts & Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dialogue only fic

"Oliver"  
"....."  
"What did you do Oliver ?"  
"Nothing serious,really . It's just that your tablet won't stop playing that weird tune"  
"Why did you even touch my tablet? My little baby had to suffer at your hands ..and I want to know why ?"   
"........."  
"Iwastryingtobuyyouagiftonline"  
"What did you say ? And please speak slowly this time ."   
"I said that I was trying to buy you a gift online"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Then you are forgiven this one time but don't you ever touch my babies again ."  
"OK, honey."  
"So...what were you planning to buy for me?"  
"The gift was not really for you ..but you know for your real baby."


End file.
